Preamplifier circuits are typically low-noise amplifiers incorporated into disk drives for the purpose of amplifying signals used in the disk drive. In meeting the low-noise requirements of the preamplifier, a single-ended signal may be converted to differential signals in an attempt to reduce or eliminate crosstalk. A single-ended signal is typically a signal defined by one voltage or current. A differential signal is typically a signal defined by the difference of two currents. Crosstalk is an undesired transfer of signals between system components.
Any noise on the current supply is typically noticeable on a single-ended signal since the current supply affects the single-ended signal without compensation. However, noise on the supply is typically not noticeable on a signal produced by differential signals since the noise is reflected on both the differential signals and therefore the resulting difference of the two signals is preserved. Accordingly, converting a single-ended signal to differential signals typically reduces crosstalk.
In a preamplifier circuit, there is typically some amplification (often referred to as gain) to a single-ended signal prior to the conversion of the single-ended signal to the differential signals. This single-ended gain may affect the current supply which in turn may affect the single-ended signal through the supply, causing crosstalk. Accordingly, this crosstalk typically limits the single-ended signals that could be passed through the single-ended to differential converter. Due to cross-talk, the current amplification of the preamplifier typically shuts off at high frequencies, since the impedance may become too high for the circuit to carry the high frequency signals.
Additionally, there may also be some crosstalk due to a current flowing into ground, commonly referred to as ground current. When current flows into ground, the ground may fluctuate. Since signals are measured in relation to ground, fluctuation of ground may cause fluctuation in the signal, causing cross-talk.
It would be desirable to have a single-ended to differential converter that prevents cross-talk. It would also be desirable for the single-ended to differential converter to process signals at higher frequencies. The present invention addresses such needs.